1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to machine tools, and particularly, to a machine tool which can continuously machine a curved surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacturing field, a cutter of the machine tool is driven to move along X, Y, and Z axis directions by a feeding device of the machine tool, and also driven to rotate in high speed by a main shaft of the machine tool at the same time for machining a curved surface of a workpiece. However, after completing the machining of a first position of the workpiece, the feeding device needs to be driven to lift, and move a certain distance to a second position of the workpiece. This consumes more time, and the machining efficiency is decreased.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.